Paradoxal
by Mel ML
Summary: Eles ficavam na linha entre o querer e o não quer, e não faziam intenção de mudar.
1. I of V

**n/a:** Não, eu não sou louca. Sim, esta fanfic é um pouco. Sim, ela é UA mas ao mesmo tempo não é. As partes em _itálico _são momentos adjacentes ao plot principal. Esta vai ser uma long-short – máximo de IV/V partes. Se ficarem confusos, tudo bem – mission acomplished.

É dedicada à minha twin e beta, que me atura os fados todos (e a quem agardeço IMENSO) – Jô.

* * *

**– paradoxal –  
**I of V

"– _O futuro a Deus pertence" _

_Ela olhou-o nos olhos._

"_mas o presente é teu para cuidar."_

* * *

"– Mr. Potter, seja bem-vindo."

Ela sabia quem ele era – quem _não_ saberia? Potter, _herói de guerra_; Potter, _aquele que sobreviveu_; Potter, tantas outras coisas. Nunca _Harry_.

"– Sente-se, por favor " havia hesitação gritada em toda a atitude dele – nos passos, nos ombros, nos olhos. " –estou aqui para ajudar."

Um olhar, um trejeito desagradável, um ar gozista. "– Eu não preciso de ajuda."

Ela sorriu um pouco

_(porque ela já não sabia quem estava mais hesitante – ela ou ele)_

antes de pousar a caneta e olhar, rendida.

"– Claro que não."

* * *

"– Eu não sinto culpa."

_(eu sei que não; tu não sentes nada)_

"– Nem todos somos conscientes o suficiente para a sentir.

– Eu não me arrependo."

_(um esgar; os olhos desafiantes; "com que então, game on?")_

"– E eu não julgo os pecados dos outros, Mr. Potter."

* * *

"– Lovegood!

– Senhor?

O relatório sobre o Potter está em branco! Pensei que tinha deixado claro–

– Decerto compreende que não posso escrever palavras que nunca foram ditas."

* * *

Ela sabia, claro que sabia.

Quando naquela manhã de terça-feira atendera o telefone, ela soube de tudo. Eles foram claros _(por mais que as palavras deles fossem negras)_ e ela viu-se sem saída senão aceitar.

Uma arma

_(sem vontade; sem vida; feita para obedecer)_

a melhor e _mais valiosa_ que eles possuíam.

Quando ela aceitou, esperou um boneco vazio, apático _(não um ser humano; não um homem; não alguém com tanta força de viver)._

E os relatórios continuavam em branco. Ela não sabia o que escrever, o que dizer, como o dizer.

E ele falava tão pouco, mas dizia _tanto_.

* * *

"– _Não estamos a progredir, Mr. Potter"_

_Um sorriso afectado. "– Pensei que não julgasse os pecados dos outros, doutora."_

_Foi a vez de ela sorrir._

"– _E não julgo._" _Pausa._

"_– M__as sou muito rigorosa com os meus."_

* * *

"– Mr. Potter, vai ter que colaborar comigo."

A paciência dela parecia infinita, e isso irritava-o. Ninguém durava tanto debaixo da teimosia dele, mas _aparentemente_ ela conseguia ser mais teimosa ainda.

"– Ah!, doutora, pensei que já tivesse compreendido que não vamos a lado nenhum.

– Mr. Potter, pensei que já tivesse compreendido que vamos sempre _a algum lado_."

Ele não soube o que o perturbou mais – se a verdade nas palavras dela ou o sorriso genuíno.

* * *

"– Não entenderia, doutora" pausou, como quem mede o peso das palavras "–nem que eu quisesse explicar."

A caneta caiu na secretária e ela encarou-o _(surpresa; entusiasmo; esperança?)._

"– Posso sempre tentar, Mr. Potter."

Mais um sorriso afectado _(ela pergunta-se se ele saberá sorrir, de todo.)._

"– Não é suficiente.

– Como assim?"

_(um gosto amargo na boca dela. indignação? frustração?)_

"– Não basta entender, doutora. É preciso viver."

_(então ela sabe_ –_ desilusão.)_

* * *

"– Alguma novidade, Lovegood?

– Não senhor. Mas pergunto-me," um olhar nervoso, a troca de perna "– posso ter acesso aos relatórios de actividade do paciente?"

Um grunhido, dez segundos a mais no relógio de parede.

"– Claro, Lovegood.

– Muito obrigada, senhor." Ela caminha apressada até à porta, um meio-sorriso na cara e esperança camuflada no olhar azul. Uma voz pára-a, a mão no puxador.

"E Lovegood? Potter não é um paciente," os nós dos dedos brancos, o suor nas mãos e a pele dos lábios que cede à pressão dos dentes. "– ele é só uma aquisição. Uma que espero que esteja em condições no prazo dado."

_(silêncio)_

* * *

Os horrores eram tantos que ela duvidava que conseguiria fechar os olhos naquela noite _(e na seguinte; e na seguinte a essa; talvez nunca mais)._

_Outubro, 31. _

A data marcava o início de mais de duas décadas infernais. Ficou horrorizada ao perceber que ele não conhecia outro mundo, desde a morte dos pais. Ele fora levado, moldado numa arma, neutralizado. Só conhecia morte, sofrimento, sangue.

E ela compreendeu que não era pena que ele precisava – era _amor_.


	2. II of V

**n/a**: queria agradecer às fofinhas que deixaram review. obrigada, sweethearts. E agradecer à linda da minha twin, Jô, pela santa paciência dela.

* * *

– **paradoxal –**

II of V

Severus Snape era um homem de métodos,

_(poucas palavras, pouca demagogia; muita eficácia)_

e esse foi o motivo que o levou a contactar Lovegood. Existiam rumores de que não havia melhor do que ela – ele duvidava.

O mais que se lembrava havia uma tendência para a loucura nos Lovegood. Era demasiado irónico que alguém proclamado louco curasse a loucura alheia – não era certo, ou comprovado, ou _eficaz_. Os Lovegood eram muito diferentes do que ele acharia adequado, e isso fê-lo hesitar mais do que gostaria.

Mas Severus Snape era um homem de métodos e não havia espaço para hesitações.

_(nem para culpa, escrúpulos ou arrependimento; pelo menos ele achava que não)_

* * *

"– Ginevra Weasley."

O nome soava a maldição, – _imperdoável!_ – e assim que deixou os lábios dela provocou uma tempestade na indiferença verde.

_(horror, dor, saudade. Raiva, tanta raiva.)_

Endireitou-se um pouco mais na cadeira, e olhou as folhas em branco incapaz de suportar tudo que o olhar dele parecia gritar. Era penoso, e ela sentiu o arrependimento tomar conta dela.

"– Está morta."

A voz dele estava indiferente, como se a morte dela fosse uma baixa banal no meio de uma guerra,

_(necessária, inevitável, fácil de esquecer _– _mentira, mentira, mentira!_)

Em algum momento da sua vida, Ginevra Weasley tinha sido Ginevra Potter – esposa, amiga, companheira.

"– Eu entendo, Mr. Potter, que a morte dela tenha sido penosa para si. Talvez se discutíssemos os seus sentimentos em rela–"

Uma gargalhada de escárnio,

_(tão gelada, tão distante. Porque continuas a afastar-te?)_

e ela sentiu-se tremer.

"– Foi um acto de misericórdia. A Ginny estava morta há muito tempo, doutora. Morreu no dia em que _o_ conheceu."

* * *

A figura na cadeira vestia de negro. Não era uma cor que lhe ficasse bem, tamanha a palidez da sua tez, mas parecia combinar com o perigo escrito nos olhos rasgados.

"– Diz-me, Severus, como vai a missão que te confiei?

– Conforme o previsto, Milorde."

Não havia nada na voz dele que inspirasse dúvidas, mas a figura de negro sabia melhor que ninguém que Snape não era de respostas ambíguas.

"– Explica-te, Severus."

Snape sentiu-se hesitar mais uma vez. Desafiar ordens não era sensato, fazer sugestões não era sensato. Ele prezava a sensatez. Precisava de uma saída fácil.

" – Milorde, eu não acho que a Lovegood seja a mais apropriada para o trabalho. Ela não apresentou nenhum relatório, não nos deu nenhuma informação."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, o segundo, riu por instantes.

"– Não sejas céptico, Severus. Ela vai trazer todos os fantasmas de volta e colocar o Potter exactamente onde o queremos."

* * *

"– _Como veio parar aqui, Mr. Potter?"_

_Ele riu, provacador. "_– _Eu faço coisas que mais ninguém pode fazer."_

_Uma sobrancelha erguida, um sorriso fraco._

"– _Não a tomava por céptica, doutora. Há coisas que a maioria desconhece _–"

_Um sorriso afectado. "_– _para seu próprio bem."_

* * *

"– Comece pelo ínicio, Mr. Potter."

A genuinidade dela deixava-o nu. Parecia ter sido feita para inspirar confiança – e era exactamente isso que o fazia desconfiar. Ela provocava um lado adormecido, como quem quer trazer à tona todos os fantasmas.

_(sorria demais, com a calma de quem sabe que em algum ponto, o faria ceder.)_

Não lhe queria dar tréguas. Era interessante vê-la enrugar a testa como quem mede os limites da sua paciência

_(nesses momentos, ele quase podia ler o que ela escondia atrás daquela máscara de serenidade _– _quase podia ler o furacão de emoções escondidas nas orbes cinza)_

para depois serenar e voltar à mesma passividade contida.

Uma parte dele – aquela que ela tão prontamente despertara – implorava para que ele confiasse nela, pusesse as cartas na mesa e a deixasse lê-lo. Mas a parte racional, a parte educada, domada, era imperativa na sua desconfiança.

Sabia que no momento em que a deixasse entrar, ela viraria o mundo ao contrário.

_(deixaria-o exposto, perdido. Não suportaria ficar sem rumo mais uma vez)_

Um suspiro indignado, o arrastar de uma cadeira, os saltos que faziam eco na sala precariamente iluminada.

"– Não tenho mais paciência para os seus jogos, Mr. Potter. Eu sei de tudo."

_(pausa. Um silêncio tão pesado que custa respirar.)_

"– Resta saber quantas partes do _tudo_ consegues aceitar."

_(uma porta que se fecha _– _de novo. A solidão, o cair do pano. Ela quebrou, mas não sem o levar junto.)_

* * *

Eram oito e cinco e ela não estava lá.

_(gostaria de gabar-se que a conhecia bem o suficiente para justificar a ausência dela, mas o significado fugia-lhe das mãos da mesma maneira que ela o tinha deixado sozinho na sala.)_

Os relógios pareciam gozar dele na sua marcha tão apressada. Ainda se lembrava quando eles pareciam atrasar o tempo de propósito, como quem testa a curiosidade de uma criança na véspera de Natal.

Oito e sete e quarenta e cinco, seis, sete – um segundo a menos na sua paciência.

_(um segundo a mais no seu arrependimento.)_

"– Mr. Potter, bom dia." Não houve um pedido de desculpas, nem uma história inventada para justificar a ausência dela. "– Espero que tenha trazido um casaco, hoje vamos sair."

* * *

Luna detestava cemitérios.

Havia tantos fantasmas palpáveis que se sentia incapaz de lidar com todos eles. Era um tanto covarde, mas ela desculpava-se ao ter de lidar com os fantasmas dos outros.

Harry parecia indiferente ao ambiente opressor,

_(mas ela sabia que ele parecia indiferente a tudo)_

deixando-se guiar pelo caminho irregular de lápides e flores. As pessoas pareciam valorizar os outros tão mais quando eles estavam mortos. Perguntava-se se algum dos falecidos teria alguma vez recebido flores enquanto vivo.

Encontrou as lápides brancas num canto bastante afastado da entrada do cemitério, e afastou-se para que ele as pudesse ver.

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Ginevra Weasley Potter_

_James Sirius Potter_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_Lily Luna Potter_

Não havia datas, nem flores, nem qualquer homenagem. Não havia um epitáfio que contasse que alguém sentiria falta deles.

_(pareciam ter sido erguidas apenas como lembrança de que a vida humana era frágil demais _– _manipulável demais)_

Quando ele caiu de joelhos no chão, as mãos no rosto em sinal de desespero, reprimiu o impulso de o abraçar. Em vez disso, agarrou a mão dele entre as suas.

_(eu estou aqui. Consegues sentir-me?)_

Ao saírem do cemitério, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, havia uma certeza quase palpável em torno deles.

_(enquanto agarrassem a mão um do outro, todos os fantasmas ficavam esquecidos.)_

* * *

"– _Sabes que podes confiar em mim, Harry."_

_Ele sorriu de canto. "_– _O meu nome é Potter."_

"– _Não dentro da minha sala."_

_Ele riu, como quem desvaloriza a situação. "_– _Como queira, doutora."_

_Um franzir de sobrancelhas, vinte e sete segundos no ponteiro do relógio."_ –_ Luna."_

_Um sorriso afectado. "_– _Não dentro da sua sala."_


End file.
